


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by killing_kurare



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Only on her dreams Daphne can pretend they're more than friends.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com

Daphne can't wait these days to excuse herself and retreat to her bedroom early. Since Simon had told her about touching herself, going to bed has become the favorite part of her day. 

And though she wouldn't admit it, the dreams that followed "her release" were an added bonus; that's where she could lie in his muscular arms, caress his soft skin, inhale his scent ... and also being touched in return, kissed, worshipped.

Even though they're only friends in real life (and because he'll never marry anyone anyway), Daphne can still imagine what he'd feel like in sweet sweet dreams.


End file.
